


Keeping him.

by caitlesshea



Series: It's SO Fluffy! [5]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Cat, drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran & Adrian take in a stray.





	Keeping him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr. Adrian finds a stray cat & convinces Deran to keep him. Much to Deran's dismay.

Adrian was stepping out of The Drop, ready to head home after visiting Deran, when he heard it. “Meow”. He looked around and sure enough, there by the dumpster, was a tiny gray and white kitten. He crouched down and slowly put a finger out. “Hey, little guy”, he whispered. When that didn’t seem to spook him, he slowly lifted the kitten, who immediately curled up and started purring. “What ya doing out here?”, he asked the kitten, like he would get a response. No collar, he noticed. Well that wouldn’t do.

He took him back inside, searching for Deran. “Hey, thought you were heading home”, Deran said. “I was, but then I found this little guy outside”, Adrian said.

“Ohhhkayy”, Deran questioned.

“Well I couldn’t just leave him out there, Deran. Do you have water and tuna?”, Adrian asked. “We are not feeding the stray cat, Adrian”, Deran said. “Why not? C’mon we can’t leave him outside”, Adrian pleaded.

“Yes we can”, Deran said.

“Deran!”, Adrian said, outraged.

“Fine, yes, c’mon”, he gestured for Adrian to follow.

While the kitten was eating, Adrian was supposed to be looking up vets, but he ended up looking up how to take care of a cat and what he would need to buy. Deran noticed.

“What are you doing? We are not keeping the cat”, Deran said.

“Well I figured I would take him to the vet tomorrow and then see if they know of any adoption places to take him”, Adrian said, while smiling fondly at the kitten.

“Stop it, we aren’t keeping him”, Deran said.

Adrian sighed, “Fine, but I am taking him home tonight”, he said as he picked up the kitten. He gave Deran a kiss goodbye and was walking away when he heard, “He better not be in our bed”. Adrian chuckled.

Adrian wasn’t quite sure what to do with the kitten, but he knew he didn’t want to bring him back to the house without the essentials, so he stopped for cat food, liter, and a liter box. After getting everything set up, he was exhausted. The last thing he remembered before passing out was shutting all the windows. No need for their new cat to go jumping out of one.

When he woke up the next morning, with weight on his back, he smiled to himself. He loved waking up with Deran’s arms around him. He turned, wanting to kiss Deran awake, and froze. There, on top of Deran’s head, was the kitten, fast asleep. He chuckled, grabbed his phone and took a picture.

The noise must’ve woken Deran, who was not as amused with the kitten on his head as Adrian was.

“What the hell”, he said as he reached up. “This is not funny Adrian”, Deran complained. Adrian was full on laughing now.

“What? It’s cute”, Adrian said, smiling.

“Not cute”, Deran grumbled.

“Don’t worry, I’m taking him to the vet today, and then I’ll find an adoption place”, Adrian assured him.

Adrian kissed Deran and hopped out of bed to shower.

…

At the vet, Adrian couldn’t help laughing at the kitten and it’s antics. While he was getting his shots, the vet asked what his plan was. “Looking for an adoption place”, Adrian answered. He was handed some pamphlets. “You should name him,” the vet said.

_ Huh _ . Adrian hadn’t thought about it. Did it make sense to name him if they weren’t keeping him? Well, it couldn’t hurt, he thought, and went to the pet store to get a collar. “Drop”, he decided on. Seemed fitting.

Once he got home, he started looking through the different adoption center pamphlets. He was on the couch with Drop curled in his lap, when Deran found them when he got home.

“Hey, guess you didn’t drop him off”, he said, as he pointed to the kitten in Adrian’s lap.

“Yeah, I got some brochures to look at the different places, but I don’t know. I don’t like any of them”, Adrian said.

“Just pick one”, Deran said.

…

The cat liked to follow Deran around, much to Adrian’s amusement. The bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen. Just like a little shadow.

…

“ADRIAN!”, he heard Deran shout through the house. He ran towards the bedroom, and came face to face with a freaked out Deran.

“What?”, he said.

“Something’s wrong with him”, Deran whined, while pointing to Drop.

Adrian looked down at him on the floor, and while he was making a weird sound, he wasn’t worried, “it’s just a hair ball”, he said back.

“Right”, Deran sighed.

“I think you like him”, Adrian laughed.

Deran made a noncommittal humming noise.

…

Adrian couldn’t wait to get home. He finally had a day off from the Shop tomorrow, and he wanted to spend all night in bed with Deran. He walked into the living room and was greeted by a sight that warmed his heart.

There, on the couch, was Deran, fast asleep, with Drop curled up on his chest. Somehow, the cat wasn’t moving, even though Deran had an arm wrapped around him. He snapped another picture on his phone, adding it to the “Deran & Drop” album he had. So many pictures.

“Hey sleepyhead”, he said, as Deran woke up.

“Hey, what time is it?”, Deran asks.

“Late, let’s go to bed”, Adrian prompts.

“Okay, hold on”, Deran says, as he wiggles out from under the kitten. He then proceeds to carry Drop to their room.

“What are you doing?”, Adrian asks, smiling.

“Going to bed”, Deran replies.

Adrian chuckles, more amused than anything else. Deran seems to have taken a liking to the kitten. He was brought out of his thoughts, when he saw Deran put Drop down on a cat bed by the window in their room, that was not there this morning.

“Uh, Deran, what’s that?”, Adrian asks.

“A bed for Drop”, he says, so matter of factly, it makes Adrian chuckle.

“I guess we’re keeping him, huh?”, Adrian says, smiling.

“Yeah we are”, Deran says, suddenly serious. And as he walks over to Adrian to pull him towards their bed, unbuttoning his shirt, and starting on his pants, Adrian catches the double meaning in those words.

“Yeah we are”, Adrian says back, with just as much conviction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
